1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit for use in information processing equipment such as facsimile machines and printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing equipment such as facsimile machines and printers have a variety of sensors and switches incorporated therein. Such sensors include sensors that detect the presence and absence of recording paper and an original, and reflection type sensors that detect the positions of moving recording paper. Signals from a large number of sensors and switches mounted at various locations in the equipment are directed to corresponding input terminals of the I/O port over individual wires, and are directed to the CPU via the I/O port.
Therefore, a large number of cables and wires are used in the equipment and present design problems such as difficulty in routing wires, increasing assembly time, and obstacles to troubleshooting.